Kerry Loudermilk
Kerry Loudermilk is a mutant who shares a body with Cary Loudermilk. Biography Early life Kerry is the daughter of Ray and Irma Whitecloud. She is the native girl they expected to have upon the discovery of Irma's pregnancy. However, Irma gave birth to Cary Loudermilk, the skinny white boy that Kerry shares a body with, which left Ray under the impression that his wife had been unfaithful. This resulted in their separation, and Ray's abandonment of the family. It wasn't until eight years later that Kerry would make her presence known, as one morning Cary woke up to find her playing with his train set. At first Cary believed that Kerry was his imaginary friend who would come and go but eventually they realized they were two people in one body. During the 1940s, Kerry and Cary joined Oliver Bird in the creation of Summerland, a mutant safe haven and training facility. From there, they began their search for fellow mutants like themselves. It was during their quest that they encountered a mutant by the name of Walter, who only sought chaos and destruction. Walter would later join Division 3, a government organization at odds with Summerland. After Oliver's entrapment in the astral plane, Cary, Kerry and Melanie Bird, Oliver's wife, took charge of running Summerland. Kerry often helped on recruitment/rescue missions, while Cary took over researching the science behind mutant powers and Melanie became the new leader. Tracking David Following the incident at Clockworks Psychiatric Hospital, Kerry, Ptonomy Wallace and Melanie arrived in search of the mutant responsible, David Haller. The group took who they thought to be David Haller back to Summerland however they soon discovered that it was not David they took but a mutant named Sydney Barrett who had the power to swap bodies. In search for the real David, Kerry and Ptonomy tracked him down to a payphone outside of the Moor Trust Savings and Bank. They followed him for several blocks, however, he managed to give them the slip within the large crowd of people. Some time after this, they learned that Division 3 was holding David captive in a government facility. Kerry, Sydney, Ptonomy, Rudy and other mutants arrived, killing and disarming everyone in the immediate area. David then apologized for running from them before as he had no idea what their intentions were with him. Ptonomy accepted his apology since they liked chasing after people but Kerry corrected him by saying that they liked capturing people. With Melanie awaiting their return, the four of them headed out into the gun fire between Summerland and Division 3. They were joined by Rudy, who laid down cover as Kerry, Sydney, and Ptonomy took out the gun men that charged towards them. They headed down the steps, and reunited with Melanie at the shore. Assessing David A couple days later, Cary performed an MRI scan, while at the same time conversing with Kerry, who David was not aware of at the time. During the scan David hears a woman calling his name. Cary tells him no one said his name and asks Kerry, who is seen practicing her hand-to-hand combatant skills on what is commonly known as a Wing Chun Dummy, called his name. Kerry did not. As the scan continues, David's brain lit up due to neural activity, which neither of them could explain. In actuality the increased neural activity was due to David using his power. Before exiting the room in a hurry, Cary tells David not to move.1 Upon returning Cary found his MRI machine was no longer in his lab but broken and smoking on the grass outside. Later Cary preforms another test on David by placing electrodes on his head. Cary asks Kerry to inject David with a dye to track things better. David expresses his dislike of needles and Kerry offers to knock him out with her fist. David declines the offer saying that they want him awake for this test. Cary, Kerry, and Syd then return to the connecting room to monitor the experiment behind the glass. After a while Cary asks David through the intercom if everything is okay however David does not respond but the speech center of his brain is active. In actuality David believes he's responding but Amahl Farouk is playing a mind trick on him. Amahl taunts David that Division 3 could be "gang banging" his sister while he's in therapy. The Shadow King's taunts upset David and trigger his powers. David then causes the glass to crack, and a malfunction to occur before teleporting/astrally projecting both himself and Sydney to the cell where Amy is being held. David and Sydney then reappear in the lake. Researching David's Past With David's body in a coma and his mind trapped in the Astral Plane, Melanie sent Kerry, Syd and Ptonomy to go learn about David's past and determine what was real. Kerry is excited at the prospect that she might be able to fight some people. First the group starts at Dr. Poole's old office where Kerry keeps watch while Syd and Ptonomy search the room. After finding all of the information they could the group then traveled through the city in search of David's ex-girlfriend, Philly. While taking rest in the woods Cary called Kerry telling her the address he found for Philly. Kerry then returns to Syd and Ptonomy and informs them of this. The trio continues to take rest in the woods before heading out again, during this time Kerry tells Sydney about her past along with her relationship to Cary. Kerry has all the action while Cary does all the "boring stuff." Kerry is the muscle while Cary is the brain. Kerry keeps Cary safe while he makes her laugh. After regrouping the trio heads back into the city in search of Philly. Kerry kept watch while Syd and Ptonomy went to scan her memory. Kerry, who is craving a fight, expresses her boredom and Ptonomy quotes Sun Tzu in reply. "Hence to fight and conquer in all your battles is not supreme excellence; supreme excellence consists in breaking the enemy's resistance without fighting." This does not impress Kerry. Finally the trio heads to the lighthouse where Dr. Poole now lives. Upon entering the property, Kerry lights up seeing that it would be a great place to have a fight. She begins to daydream her perfect fight on the lighthouse land with helicopters and gunships and ninjas. The group, including Kerry, enters the lighthouse. Immediately after entering Kerry does a sweep of the entire house looking for Division 3 agents, while Dr. Poole makes tea but she finds nothing. Deeming it safe Syd and Ptonomy begin to question Dr. Poole. While Sydney and Ptonomy talk to Dr. Poole about David's past, Kerry constantly scans the surroundings for any sign of Division 3. When Dr. Poole reveals himself to really be Walter in disguise, Kerry sees scores of Division 3 agents swarming the beach as they make their way to the light house. She yells, with some excitement, that it's a trap and the three mutants quickly run up stairs while a hail of bullets shred the room they were previously in. Walter calmly walks up the stairs after them while bullets whiz by his figure. Realizing they're trapped on the top floor of the lighthouse, Kerry declares that it's her turn for some action rather then talking to people. She then dives out of a window, rolls onto the ground outside, and begins to take down agent after agent. During this Cary begins to watch the fight through her eyes, mimicking her moves with a broom he was previously using and cheering at her victories. She's able to take down the first wave of agents before the second wave appears and overwhelms her and begin to beat her. Cary feels her pain as she's beaten and cries out for her. Sydney, having body swapped with Walter in her own fight, was able to gather Ptonomy and Kerry and place them into a van. At this time, David was able to use his and Farouk's combined power to escape the astral plane appearing before the truck and causing it to swerve violently off the road. Not realizing a body swap has occurred David frees Walter in Syd's body and gives her a knife. The real Syd wakes up in time to stop Walter from killing David before attempting to chase him and stop him. David, not realizing the body swap, tackles Walter's body to the ground. Kerry and Ptonomy wake up at this time and Kerry quickly exits the vehicle hoping to help the fight. Walter and Sydney swap bodies back leaving Walter free and David pinning Sydney to the ground. Now with his own body Walter shoots Kerry in the shoulder before escaping. Kerry then lies on the ground in incredible pain and Cary shares her experience collapsing in Summerland as well. Discovering the Parasite The mutants then brought Kerry back to Summerland where Cary waited for her. He then treated her wound, stitching it and removing the bullet. He then sat by her side waiting for her to wake up. They were unable to reemerge then for Cary would have gone into shock. After Kerry awoke, Cary reabsorbed her taking on her wounds. While rewatching the recordings of David's previous session Kerry encouraged him to relax and heal however Cary was determined to find out what was happening to David. On the recordings Cary sees flashes of what David was imaging at the time as well as what he heard (children laughing, dog barking,etc). Cary then asks Kerry to watch his back. As the images and noises from the recording become more intense, David's brain from the scanning become red. Cary then contacts Melanie, Ptonomy, Syd, and Rudy, who all previously went to save David from Division 3 only to find it in ruins, and informs them of his discovery. The parasite is actually an older mutant named Amahl Farouk who's consciousness separated from his body and attached itself to David when he was a child. This parasite then fed off of David's powers, it would have torn him apart normally if not for the fact that David in his own right is an extremely powerful mutant. Every time David or one of the other Summerland mutants sees the parasite or realized it was there it made them forget. Melanie, Ptonomy, Syd, and Rudy then went to David's childhood house to try and find him and Amy while Cary works on creating a device that would isolate Amahl. When he finished the device, he got ready to bring it to the others. Kerry wanted to exit him and assist in the fight but Cary didn't want her to saying " maybe there won't even be a fight." However she defies him and exits his body saying "Don't kid yourself, old man. There's always a fight." Cary then meets the group at David's childhood home only to find that there is no sound. He then mimes to the group that if they could place the halo like device on David's head they would be able to speak with David. Melanie likes this plan however she wants Kerry to help as well. Cary refuses to allow this fearing for her safety however Kerry does appear with a baseball bat with nails in it despite his protests. The group then finds David right as Walter (disguised as Rudy) bursts into the room and fires at David and Syd. Alternate Clockworks To save everyone, David stops time and puts all the people in his house into an alternate reality where they are all Clockwork's Patients and Amahl is their therapist. Kerry and Cary are seen often walking shoulder to shoulder and doing everything together. They play ping pong together, they launch cherries into each other's mouths using spoons, they play chess while saying medicine that could be injected, and finishing each other's sentences. In there therapy session, Dr. Busker aka the Shadow King says that their relationship is unhealthy. However they reply that they're basically the same person and who's it hurting if they're extremely close to one another. In Clockworks Walter develops an obsession with Kerry, stalking her whenever Cary isn't around. Syd often comes up to Cary and Kerry and states her theories about how the hospital isn't real or that there's David's bedroom door that appears in a hallway sometimes. Cary and Kerry both believe her to be delusional or at the very least confusing one door with another. One day Cary showed Kerry a magic trick by pulling out a colorful string of handkerchiefs from his shirt pocket. This delights Kerry however the delight is short lived as Cary heads to use the restroom. While waiting for Cary to return Kerry sees Walter down the hallway, watching her. Realizing Walter has taken to obsessing over Kerry, she becomes unnerved. At night Cary reminds Kerry that if she gets scared to knock on the wall as he's on the other side. After finishing his yoga and getting into bed Kerry knocks on the wall and he knocks back. Later that night, Kerry wakes up and knocks on the wall however Cary doesn't respond. Kerry then goes to his room and finds it empty. While she's in there Walter appears in the door frame and begins intimidating her. Kerry attempts to match his aggression but without Cary there she's unable to. She then runs from the room screaming for Cary. The Shadow King then turns the hospital into a nightmare, putting David's consciousness in a tiny corner of his mind. Kerry, now alone, attempted to navigate the nightmare Clockworks. Not only was Farouk causing her to see hundreds of violent patients attacking her but Walter also took this opportunity to stalk her. After talking with Cary in the Astral Plane, Syd re-enters the now terrifying Clockworks looking for the others. She sees Kerry run into the day room and bar the door while trying to fight off dozens of imaginary patients. Syd is able to put special glasses that Oliver made on her, which allows the wearer to see what is and what isn't real. Syd and Kerry also find Rudy and begin exploring the hospital looking for David, Melanie, and the others. While exploring one corridor, Walter tackles Kerry into another room at the same time knocking the glasses from her face. Once again surrounded by patients attacking her, she is unable to defend herself from Walter who begins to beat her. Syd attempts to help but has no avail. As Syd attempts to pull Walter off of Kerry, Farouk (as "Lenny") arrives. "Lenny" then forces Walter to stand before telling saying that he can go and crumpling his body into a ball, killing him. Now with her sights set on Kerry and Syd she begins to torment them before temporary going to where Oliver, Melanie, and Cary are stopping Oliver from completing his shield which would stop the bullets from killing Syd's and David's bodies. After disposing of Oliver, the Shadow King returns to Syd and Kerry but before he can kill them, Rudy gains enough consciousness to grab Farouk and send off a concussive blast that sends both himself and Farouk far away from Syd and Kerry. The alternate reality then ends and Kerry's mind is restored to her body. Back in the bedroom time starts again and David turns to place himself between Syd and the bullets. However instead of being impacted by them, David catches them. He then teleports Syd, Ptonomy, Amy, Rudy, Kerry, Cary, and Melanie back to Summerland. While walking back to Summerland Cary tries to talk to Kerry but is distracted when David tries to remove the halo. When they returned to Summerland Cary ties to reemerge with Kerry however gives him the cold shoulder. Division 3 Attack When they returned to Summerland the group has lunch. During lunch Cary offers to remerge with Kerry as he knows that she dislikes mealtime. Kerry is mad at Cary because he did not come back to save her from the Clockworks dream. Clark (who is covered in burns) along with dozens of agents appear and hold all of the mutants at gun point, demanding to speak with David while the other mutants could be killed. David agrees that they need to speak and telekineticly takes the agent's guns and throws them into a large pile. Clark is then placed in holding and guarded by Kerry. Cary brings Clark a glass of water. Kerry insists that Cary places the water on the table instead of handing it to Clark directly. Clark quietly watches as Cary attempts to mend his relationship with Kerry before asking if they had a fight. Cary explains, to both Kerry and Clark, that Kerry believes he left her in the alternate Clockworks when it wasn't his decision. Kerry cuts him off and demands Cary leaves, to which he does. Clark makes the snarky comment that Cary seemed nice. Eventually Melanie and the others allow David to see Clark but before David sees him, Melanie speaks with Clark. Clark attempts to threaten Melanie and Summerland, something that Melanie does not take kindly to. Clark justifies his position because mutants threaten the human race. Melanie responds by telling him that he was right that David is a world breaker before saying that the age of humans is over. Kerry stands guard during this conversation and continues to follow Clark as the story progresses. Melanie then leads Clark to David who is meditating/floating outside. David then says that there can be peace before leading everyone to a new area where Cary can supply more power to David's halo. David then begins speaking with Clark while Cary continues fiddling with the halo on his head. David offers a truce between Division 3 and mutants but Clark side steps it by point out that David doesn't look well. In fact David is not well at all. The halo is slowly losing power and David is soon only repeating "You don't have to be afraid." This strikes a cord in Clark as his cocky facade fades showing his fear. Sydney, who was standing in the back of room, pipes up asking why doesn't Division 3 just leave mutants alone. Clark replies that this cannot happen because they'll overthrow the human race and even if he wanted to accept this peace offering he doesn't have the authority to do so. The meeting ends as David collapse onto the table, the halo no longer having the power to hold the Shadow King at bay. Clark asks what's wrong with him and despite Melanie and the others telling him it's nothing Sydney sets the record straight. Syd tells Clark, and Division 3 listening through him, that David is being fed off of by the Shadow King who is their real enemy and that they should make a truce so they can stop it. Before Clark can answer Melanie has Kerry take Clark back to his cell. As they begin to remove the Shadow King from David's head, Sydney turns the TV on in Clark's room allowing both Clark and Kerry to see the process. Sydney kisses David and Kerry runs out of the holding cell, telling Clark to stay put. Arriving to help stop Farouk, the opposite happens as Amahl jumps to Kerry's body as Cary rushes in to try and help her. Farouk, in Kerry's body, then kicks Cary and knocks him unconscious. "Kerry" then disarms Ptonomy causing him to fire his tommy gun into the ceiling before being knocked unconscious, and fires a psychic attack on Melanie who falls to the ground. Now in the hall way "Kerry" is jumped by Clark who hits her with his cane but this does little and the Shadow King tosses him aside. David then confronts Farouk in the hallway outside of the lab and the two collided. David forced Farouk out of Kerry David manages to push Farouk out of Kerry, knocking her unconscious. After David pushed Farouk from Kerry's body, and inadvertently into Oliver's, the Summerland mutants begin to regain consciousness. Kerry rushes into see if Cary is okay. He wakes up and jokingly says that Kerry ruptured his spleen and they hug seemingly reconciled. As the rest of the team regains consciousness, Cary then points out that the Shadow King needs a host to survive and that he should be in someone. The group then realizes that when David pushed Farouk out of Kerry, he inadvertently sent Farouk into Oliver who is now gone. One year has past and Summerland now works for Division 3 as part of their investigation, research, tactical and strategy team. Kerry emerges with the intent to fight when Division 3 guards draw their weapons on Cary after he removes his hazmat suit and potentially exposes himself to infection. Kerry appears as David prepares to get in the amplification chamber that Cary had created to amplify David's connection to the Shadow King. She returns to Cary's body after he reminds her that she makes people uncomfortable. Powers and abilities Powers *'Multiple Bodies': Kerry shares a body with Cary Loudermilk. She mostly lives inside of his body, and only ages when she's outside of it. **'Sensory Sharing': Kerry and Cary share a connection that allows them feel what the other is experiencing. When Kerry fought multiple opponents and was ultimately overpowered, Cary could feel the pain Kerry was experiencing. **'Regenerative Healing Factor': After waking from her unconscious state, Kerry was able to pass her injuries on to Cary by letting him absorb her, effectively healing herself. However, Cary stated he could not have done this while she was still unconscious, because he would have gone into shock. Abilities *'Expert Martial Artist': Kerry is very proficient in martial arts, being able to hold her own against multiple assailants. Relationships *Cary Loudermilk - Other-self *Melanie Bird - friend/ally *Ptonomy Wallace - friend/ally *David Haller - friend/ally *Cary Loudermilk - friend/ally *Division 3 - ally *Walter - enemy *Amahl Farouk - enemy *Sydney Barrett - friend/ally Appearances Season 1 *"Chapter 1" *"Chapter 2" *"Chapter 3" *"Chapter 4" *"Chapter 5" *"Chapter 6" *"Chapter 7" *"Chapter 8" Season 2 *"Chapter 9" *"Chapter 10" *"Chapter 11" *"Chapter 12" *"Chapter 14" (archive footage) *"Chapter 15" *"Chapter 16" *"Chapter 17" *"Chapter 18" *"Chapter 19" Season 3 *"Chapter 20" *"Chapter 21" *"Chapter 23" *"Chapter 24" *"Chapter 25" *"Chapter 26" *"Chapter 27" References Category:Females Category:Mutants Category:Hosts of Amahl Farouk Category:Season 1/Characters Category:Season 2/Characters Category:Season 3/Characters Category:Summerland Category:Division 3